Fishy IMVironments: Hakuba
by zXFallenAngelsXz
Summary: He's learned that chatting online with friends wasn't as enjoyable as he once thought it to be...


**FallenAngels: **So, I was chatting on Yahoo!Messenger with Glasses-san (Glowing Glasses) and we were chatting and then, well, we came up with some pure awesomeness together. (Laughs)

**Glasses-san: **It's pure GENIUS!

**FallenAngels: **Agreed. XD

**Glasses-san: **(Laughs) Indeed.

/\\\\

**Notes: **This is connected to _Fishy IMVironments: Aoko_, written by Glasses-san. She finished _way _before me. (Laughs) Mine is also way shorter and not written as well. XD I'm just going to put '/\\\\' inbetween when I was going to put the breaks, but since it's being stupid; they aren't showing up. -_-

/\\\\

**"Fishy IMVironment: Hakuba"**

_"Hahaha! Kaito's going to hate us __**FOREVER**__…"_

_"Ha! Probably."_

-_Glowing Glasses **and **__zXFallenAngelsXz-_

/\\\\

Kaito blinked at his screen as a message popped up on the lower right corner of his screen. '**FlyingDeduction** now online', it said with all its cheerful orange color as the background; the color he had set it to when he had first discovered the button on the top of the Yahoo!Home. A positively _mischievous _grin made its way to his lips. But before he could start to type up the first greeting, Saguru beat him to it.

**FlyingDeduction:** Evening, Kuroba-kun._  
_  
**Kid1412Fan: **Hey, Hakuba! What are you up to? Planning another failing attempt at catching Kid?

He typed in response –teasing lightly from his spot on the computer, the grin still on his face.

On the other side of the screen, a couple blocks away from the Kuroba household, one Hakuba Saguru frowned at his screen. He was sitting in a plush, spinning chair with a cup of tea by his side, laptop on his desk quite comfortably. He sighed and went to type up his response.

**FlyingDeduction:** Haha, _very_ funny. I will catch him one day, Kuroba-kun, and then everyone will see that you really_ are_ Kid.  
_  
_Hakuba let a smug smirk adorn his lips and he let his cursor travel across the Yahoo!Chat window, searching for that _wonderful_, _wonderful_ thing that he'd learned about earlier in the week. He stopped searching for a moment when Kaito started typing his response up; _Kid1412Fan typing…_

**Kid1412Fan: **I already told you; I'm not Kid!

Despite his indignant response, Kaito was still grinning ear to ear.

Hakuba started moving his cursor again, following the instructions he had remembered by heart. He clicked the IMVironments tab and looked over the options, immediately going to the **See All IMVironments** slot. He smiled happily as he continued on. The **Animals and Nature** slot was what he went over next. He paused at his spot and typed up another answer; _FlyingDeduction typing…_

**Flying Deduction: **Yes, yes; I know. So, how has your evening been so far?

Kaito blinked and looked at the question again. It _seemed _innocent enough. He typed up his answer with a slight feeling of anxiousness settling over him. He shrugged off the feeling and sent to the message.

**Kid1412Fan: **It's been good so far. How has your evening been, Sagu-chan? :D

He had written the nickname just to get under the blond's skin. Said blond grimaced from his spot at the computer, restarting his venture to sweet, _sweet_ revenge; even if he wouldn't be there to see it. He glanced down the **Animals and Nature **folder and hovered above the option before clicking it with a wicked sense of glee.

/\\\\

Chikage looked up at the ceiling for the second time that week, listening to her son scream at the top of his lungs; as if someone was trying to kill him.

A fondly exasperated smile crossed her face as she heard him yell, "NOT AGAIN!", with a few, "KAACHAN, SAVE ME FROM THE F-F-FINNY THINGS!"'s following only seconds after. She continued talking to Yukiko, like she had last time, telling Kaito to wait a moment.

Upstairs, Kaito clung to his bookshelf for the _second_ time that week. He never wanted to chat with another person on Yahoo again. _Ever_.

/\\\\

Hakuba grinned as a sign popped up on the lower right side of his screen; '**IronMop **now online'. He brought up her Yahoo!Chat screen, typing up something, one of his hands ruffling his once-blond hair unconciously. It had been dyed a lovely shade of green just earlier that day.

**FlyingDeduction: **Thank you for showing me that effective revenge, Nakamori-san. I'm certain it worked since he hasn't replied yet.

Aoko giggled quite _evilly_ from her spot behind her computer; thinking once again of how _wonderfully beautiful _Kaito's reaction would have been to see.


End file.
